


Letters

by SennenChibi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennenChibi/pseuds/SennenChibi
Summary: Yugi is packing for college and discovers letters in his handwriting that he doesn't remember writing at all.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a 500 word (or close to it) fanfiction commission for kingofkuribohs.tumblr.com/

His room was piled with boxes and everything was pulled out into the floor. Things from his past were being dragged out of the closet, and things were being sorted into the piles we're all familiar with.

 

Keep.

 

Throw away.

 

_Take with me._

 

He got accepted to college pretty quickly.

After his trip to Egypt, he threw himself into his studies, desperately needing a distraction.

Everything he'd ever owned was currently either on his bedroom floor or in a box.

Moving into a dorm was so bittersweet. On one hand, he was excited to finally be out on his own. On the other, there were some parts of his past that he wasn't quite ready to leave behind yet.

 

“Yuugi, what's this?” His grandpa said with a humorous note to his voice, holding a shoe box full of papers.

 

“Huh?”

 

Yuugi didn't recognize it. It must've been from a _really_ long time ago, if he didn't remember it.

He let his grandpa pass it to him, curious to see what on earth he could have forgotten under his bed this time.

 

Letters.

 

Dozens of letters.

 

He pulled out several, reached for one in the middle, and opened it to realize that they were in his own handwriting. What? But he didn't remember any letters...especially any he never sent.

He let his eyes skim the first few lines.

 

_The longer I am here, the more I realize you are everything to me._

 

But...?

 

Who was he writing these to? His handwriting looked about like that now, so he couldn't have been _too_ much younger.

He pulled several more out of the box and opened another to read the first line of this one as well.

 

_Your eyes are like the comfort of home, even if home is a place I do not remember._

 

But...

 

It couldn't be...

 

He would've mentioned it...he wouldn't have just stuffed these under the bed...

He reached for another letter, needing to confirm his suspicions,

 

_Sometimes I wish we could interact as equals, as the living do. But I understand that it isn't what destiny has in store, and yet, I still smile. My time here with you is something I know that I will always value._

 

No...

 

Could-...?

 

He immediately searched like mad for the letter that had been on top, the last one to be put in the box.

 

_I'm not going to tell you about the box. I am not sure what you are going to think when read these, so I can only hope you're going to find it when I am no longer around in the same way, and it's easier to think fond things of me rather than negative things. I've admit a lot in these letters, and the first ones could be a little...well, like I was, in the beginning._

 

_Yuugi,_

 

He had to stop, seeing his name written in his own handwriting really confirming exactly what he was desperately hoping.

 

_I think...no, I know now, that our arrangement isn't likely to be...permanent._

 

_But...I'm glad._

 

_I'm glad to have spent these hours and days and weeks with you._

 

_When you find this box, think of a fond memory of us, will you? Send me a kind thought or two._

 

_Always in your heart,_

 

_Mou hitori no Yuugi_

 

There, right there, that was the absolute confirmation he was looking for. He'd signed it. “The other Yuugi”.

 

Tears came to his eyes, and he forgot for a minute that he wasn't alone in the room.

 

“I am thinking of you, Atem. I'm thinking of you even now, and I hope you can hear it from where you are...”

 

He said aloud, unable to keep himself from speaking to his former other self.

 

“Yuugi?”

 

His cheeks went red, remembering very suddenly that grandpa was in the room.

 

“I-It's nothing grandpa! Just...letters from a friend.”

 

Grandpa smiled in the way that usually meant he knew more than he let on.

 

And in the afterlife, a man dressed in white linen and gold let a genuine smile grace his features.

 

And he replied, although he knew he wouldn't be heard,

 

“I am still thinking of you too, Aibou.”

 

 


End file.
